Fade to dark
by NCinthevoid
Summary: Bueno este es un tributo a muchas cosas que pasan siempre, cosas comunes, cosas dolorosas esas que nos iluminan la vida (Con colores oscuros.) Gracias por tu apoyo.


**K-ON!**

 **Irse a negro**

 **Todos los derechos de la trama original de K-on! y los personajes originales corresponden al Sr. Kakifly.**

 **Capitulo 0: ¿Que es el dolor?**

Dolor aquella cosa que tanto aqueja a las personas que no les permite vivir, pues una vida con dolor poco de vida tiene, el dolor es tan diverso que a veces puede carcomer las entrañas de un momento a otro, puede… Puede derrumbarnos y otras veces puede alimentarnos con sus crueles delirios.

El dolor es diverso, las enfermedades causan a veces dolor, es una forma de indicar que algo anda mal… ¿Que si no va mal?

Muchas cosas causan dolor (todo causa dolor), recordar es vivir(para morir al final) pero si esas vivencias tienen dolor impregnado en cada imagen en cada palabra que dije , en cada pensamiento, en cada beso (amargo), duele, duele mucho de la misma forma en que dolió aquella vez, hasta el punto en que todo se vuelve oscuro en que todo se reduce a cosas que ya no podemos cambiar en donde cada una de esas cosas vuelve a nuestra mente para quedarse. Falacias. Es que el dolor no vuelve, el dolor siempre esta ahí el tiempo lo alimenta lo hace fuerte.

Cada que pasa el tiempo se hace más difícil arreglar las cosas, quizás todo esté en la mente como el deseo y la esperanza que se evaporan cada que ese sol falso aparece, cada que esa maldita estrella aparece por la ventana para recordar cuán mísera es nuestra propia existencia, para recordar que los problemas no se han ido, para recordarnos que el tiempo pasa frentes a nuestros ojos tan rápido que nuestra impotencia se vuelve tan intensa que las oportunidades se cancelan una a una y esa oportunidad imposible de ser felices se va diciendo adiós sin voltear hacia atrás, sin querer atenderlos una vez mas pues cuando no somos felices parece que todos los demás tienen la mejor vida del mundo, los problemas solo fueron hechos para nosotros jeje… si al igual que la felicidad tu también eres un recuerdo... tan hermoso recuerdo, que el tiempo, cruelmente con cada nota, con cada golpe que dabas a tu instrumento me da mas y mas ganas de tenerte aquí… a mi lado.

Compartiendo la misma habitación, corriendo a esos rincones de la existencia en donde esta se vuelve omnipotente, en donde lo imposible se vuelve más que posible sino fácil, esos rincones en donde lo único que importa es dar felicidad sin esperar nada a cambio, en donde el amor se fusiona con el aire, y el aire impregna todo con ese aroma tan especial con tu aroma, el cual disfruto con cada bocanada, el que me lleva a ese abismo colorido en que estaba, un abismo sin salida pero después de todo pintado con tus colores. Hasta que decidí desmontarlo hasta que tu aroma se fue hasta que tú te fuiste y nuestra presencia desapareció dejando una huella, una maldita cicatriz que cada que despierto saca esa asquerosa sangre, ese dolor el dolor de equivocarse… el dolor de arrepentirse.

Esa sangre justo como el ácido pasa por cada recuerdo avivandolo, y dándome dolor en donde la vida esta llena del único sentido, el sentido es sufrir hasta que las lagrimas se sequen hasta que la vida se acabe o la acabe, hasta que el aire con tu aroma se vaya o yo deje de respirar, hasta que la oscuridad tome tu lugar, hasta que la existencia desaparezca y deje ese vacío infernal esa pantalla negra, en donde lo único que se puede proyectar eres tú con todas esas cosas que me hacían feliz de tí querida Ritsu, nuestro primer beso, la vez que salimos por primera vez al cine, la segunda en donde estábamos aburridas de ver esas estúpidas películas romanticas, en cambio nosotras decidimos crear nuestra propia película cuando con esa empresa salimos corriendo tomadas de la mano sintiendo esa brisa que el amor te da, sintiendo la vida correr por nuestra piel, sintiendo la felicidad, corrimos, nunca paramos hasta encontrar el más hermoso lugar para culminar por primera vez el acto. Recuerdo que fue barato, pero eso no importaba después de todo nos teníamos la una a la otra. Jamas habia tomado ningún tipo de alcohol pero juré que por ti lo haria todo, tomamos esa copa, sonreímos, hablamos mucho sobre los demás, sobre cómo nuestra relación era diferente, sobre la banda, esa sonrisa tuya... nunca me canse de mirarla pero no podía conformarme con observarte me acerque a tí nos besamos como si fuese la ultima vez, aquella noche nunca paramos de amarnos… y es que el sexo quizá muchos no lo toman como una muestra de amor pero a quién le importaba… solo importamos tu y yo.

Las lágrimas amargas corren por mi rostro, no puedo seguir así sin ti, yo no puedo continuar sin tenerte, siempre has estado a mi lado, desde que eramos unas niñas, cuando nos mandábamos cartas fingiendo que eramos novias, pero supongo que ese juego era la realidad, esa realidad que existe que la inocencia virtual la puede crear por el simple hecho de crecer, y es que el tiempo también es hermoso, puede alimentar nuestros sueños y deseos.

Solías defenderme de los chicos que me molestaban, yo intente agradecerte todo eso pero bastó con aceptar ser tu amiga… A partir de ese dia no me pude separar de ti, me enamoré.

Ahora… yo ya no soy nada, en tu lugar solo hay memorias que me atormentan a cada momento, es hermoso recordarte Ritsu pero eso me causa mucho dolor, no puedo soportar mas, solo queda desaparecer queda la opción mas buena, la opción en donde el dolor se acaba, en donde tu recuerdo desaparecerá porque… yo desapareceré con el.

Tomando un puñado de tus recuerdos, junto con esa agua amarga de toda mi maldita equivocación de mi arrepentimiento podré fin a todo, decaerá al oscuro, la vista se nubla y la existencia se oscurece se apaga… se muere.

El bajo es el instrumento que yo toco, quizá por hacerlo sonar mas de la cuenta se atrofio su sonido se debilita con cada nota de bateria, hasta que por un intento de sobrevivir este ascendió hasta el cielo sorprendiendo a todos con la misma melodía de antes pero esta vez siendo la más alta y más hermosa que alguna vez hayan escuchado, aunque fuese igual, y es que no importaba que tan grave fuera era tan brillante porque quien la tocaba dejo el alma en esa línea que como todo acabo en el silencio más largo en el silencio eterno sin posibilidad de volver a ser tocado.

Ahora los colores inundan la oscuridad la vida se ha ido, dejando lo que quedaba de color manchando toda esa oscuridad con esa virtuosa combinación de colores los últimos colores, y esos sonidos que me recuerdan a las cuerdas de el bajo vibrando al ritmo de los últimos latidos que le quedan a mi corazon.

Mi mente vuela por los rincones mas lóbregos de la memoria no sin antes pasar por todos esos recuerdos que ambas creamos.

Estoy muy feliz te veo como si estuvieses aquí conmigo como si sintiera tu respiración en mi cuello, siento como tocas mi cabello lo acaricias como solias hacer cuando estabas aburrida, te siento, y ahora te empiezo a ver frente ami, tal y como eras tal y como te recuerdo, con esa sonrisa que daba color con esa sonrisa que ahora mantiene mi sonrisa y le pide a mi cuerpo que no se apague con el único motivo de poder seguir siendo feliz por la eternidad.

-Gracias Ritsu por estar aquí-

-No digas eso… yo siempre estuve para tí y aunque después no puedas verme siempre estare, aqui te defenderé de todo lo que tengas miedo, porque yo te amo demasiado Mio, porque yo… no…

De pronto todo empieza a perder tono, e intensidad la vida se va, el bajo encuentra las dos barras que marcan ese final que yo he decidido, el final la caída al oscuro, la existencia.

-¡Mio maldita sea, no puedes irte ahora!-

-Lo siento Ritsu… yo ya te he perdido no es justo que ahora aparezca de la nada… no se como tu puedes ser mi Ritsu, la Ritsu que yo recuerdo mi Ritsu, la Ritsu de carne y hueso realmente no sufriría ella esta feliz, con el olvido…mi olvido. Yo pensé que así seria ¿estas feliz no?-

-Nunca… podré estar feliz…¡yo te amo! ¡no lo entiendes! debiste dejar tu humildad de un lado… pero después de todo eres tu Mio… no te vayas.

...Yo, ya-no-

-...

La oscuridad domina todo los colores se apagan la muerte se acerca, la vida se va y se va cabizbaja derrotada de nuevo por un simple momento de felicidad.

Adiós, después de todo falle en la vida y hasta en la muerte, todo se oscurece, el final es oscuro justo como mi vida, mi solitaria vida, despues de todo hace mucho apague la luz que iluminaba mi vida y les daba motivo a los colores, hace tiempo ya todo estaba oscuro.

Abierta a criticas.


End file.
